


Nightclub Passion

by Leicastel



Category: Frozen - Fandom, elsanna - Fandom
Genre: Club AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1450828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leicastel/pseuds/Leicastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa doesn't party too often, but when she does, she scores big time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightclub Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Can also be found at leicastel.tumblr.com.

Dozens of strobbing multicolored lights illuminated the floor as sweaty, dancing bodies grinded bumped into each other along the blaring bass music. It was absolutely deafening, and Elsa couldn’t figure out how she found herself in this position.

First off, she wasn’t a fan of waiting in a line that seemed almost endless. It was freezing outside and her revealing attire she was forced to wear wasn’t helping either. Elsa ending up donning her roommate’s (Rapanzul) most tight, figuring-flattering mini dress that barely passed her thighs that was a deep, blood red colour and had complimented her smooth and luscious milky white skin. She argued that her freckles were too in the open, feeling self conscious, but her roomie convinced that her freckles were barely visible to begin with and the night club would be too dim to notice her blemishes. Her normally single braided hair was let loose to cascade in a sexy wavy waterfall and the choice of accessorizing on jewelry went all out of hoop earrings and jangly bracelets.

Elsa felt light-headed, the club was extremely popular and this kind of night out wasn’t her type of scene. Hell, her only type of scene was hauling herself in her room and watching sappy love dramas. She successfully made her way across the dance floor, avoiding the unwanted grabs at her buttocks; Elsa sat down at the bar to catch a breath and scoured the floor for her friends.

Not too far away was her favourite people, Mulan and Aurora, obviously having a grand ol’ time dancing provocatively together and causing a huge hole in the crowd from all the attention. And why not? They were a smoking hot couple. 

Come party with us, they said. You’ll have a blast, they said.

Elsa scoffed. Netflix is fun. Netflix is a blast.

A light touch to her bare shoulder caused Elsa to immediately jump to a defensive posture, ready to swing her clutch to any grabby man. But there was no man, but a red-headed female who immediately raised her hands in a surrendering fashion.

“Whoa there, taekwondo master! Please don’t beat me to a pulp with your purse,” the stranger had said with a nervous laughter. She put her hands down the same time as Elsa relaxed a bit more, not sensing an immediate threat.

“Sorry, I’m not a fan of people touching me,” Elsa replied, turning to face the counter and look for a bartender. Perhaps some alcohol will loosen her up.

“Can I get you a drink?” The stranger pressed on and Elsa turned to face them once more, raising an eyebrow and survey her a bit more closely. “Y’know, as an apology for scaring you!”

The red-head seemed harmless. She was dressed in form fitting pants that shaped her butt with justice, a simple long sleeve button up that spilled out her cleavage and a black vest. Slowly, Elsa nodded her head. A free drink was harmless too, right?

Pleased, the stranger hopped over the counter and began rummaging in the many bottle of alcohol stacked on the shelves behind.

“Are you sure you’re allowed to be back there?” Elsa asked with uncertainty, she was sure this kind of action would get anyone kicked out. They were basically stealing alcohol!

“It’ll be fine,” the stranger drawled out, making a concoction with seemingly practiced ease. Not even thirty seconds later, the red-head produced a glass that was probably 96% alcohol and 4% of its chaser for Elsa. “I do this all the time and I never get caught,” she finished with a wink. Eyes twinkling as she expectantly waited for Elsa to try the drink.

Elsa picked up the glass, taking a deep breath and hoping Mulan and Aurora were around to make sure she wasn’t going to get roofied or something. She downed it in a few gulps, making a face at how strong it was.

“Good huh? I call that the Anna Royalty! Because, obviously my name is Anna and royalty because it’s mixed with some of the most expensive liquor this club has got back here,” the girl rambled on with excitement, leaning on the counter close to Elsa’s face. “I didn’t catch your name by the way.”

“That’s because I didn’t give it,” Elsa deadpanned, feeling her face heat up from either the alcohol immediately settling in or how gorgeous this ‘Anna’ person was and close proximity of their faces. “It’s Elsa, _by the way_.”

Anna grinned, hoping back over the counter and grabbing one of Elsa’s arms to tug her towards the dance floor, completely ignoring the fact that Elsa mentioned her distaste of being touched. Especially by a stranger.

“Then let’s have a dance, shall we?”

The blonde let herself be dragged; this is what her friend’s wanted, right? To loosen up and have some fun tonight.

As soon as they hit the dance floor, the music transitioned to fast paced song. Elsa had trouble following along, blushing madly in embarrassment, but her partner didn’t seem to mind. In fact, Elsa’s awkwardness seemed to invite Anna in to dance closer to her body and lead her to move along with the beats.

Elsa could feel her alcohol begin to take effect and her body felt more lucid and found herself able to follow along with Anna, who took it as an opportunity to circle her arms around her waist behind her then bring them closer.

Curse her light weighted drinking as well as having pre-gamed before arriving.

Elsa could feel her dress begin to ride up a bit, the cause from Anna trailing her hands down her thighs then right back up to feel her curves. In a sober situation, she would’ve broken this contact right away but instead responded by grinding her behind against Anna’s pelvis. She leaned her head back, settling the back of her head against Anna’s collar and gave a lick behind the red-head’s ear. Anna took this opportunity to catch Elsa’s lips with her own and immediately forced her tongue passed her lips.

Elsa groaned, tasting Anna’s equally intoxicated mouth and felt a surge throughout her body. Her hands reached up to grip at the girl’s hair and keep her head angled towards her own.

They broke for air and Elsa pushed herself off of this stranger’s body, only to find her attaching herself again to Anna’s body due to some unknown pull; as if she could not stand being separated from Anna’s body. As if her hands had a mind of its own, Elsa unbuttoned Anna’s little vest and attempted to spill more skin from her blouse, mouth attaching to whatever revealed. As her tongue lapped at smooth skin, she was suddenly tugged out of the dance floor.

Anna was dragging her to some other part of the club.

Kicking the door open, Anna’s lips were immediately on her own and the booming music was nothing but a dull roar in the secluded room they ended up in.

Feeling awfully dominate, Elsa overpowered Anna and pushed her against the wall, her mouth never leaving Anna’s. She suddenly felt taller than the redhead and she took a quick glance down to see that the latter had kicked off her heels.

After what seemed like forever of heated kisses, Elsa found just a sliver of composure within her to separate herself from Anna. The redhead was having none of that and attempted to crash their lips together again. Elsa quickly clamped a hand on Anna’s mouth, leaning her forehead on hers as they both caught their breath.

“Christ, let me have a break first,” Elsa whispered, closing her eyes and hearing nothing but their soft pants. She felt Anna’s tongue on her palm and her face twisted to a bit of disgust, despite that her tongue was down her throat not too long ago.

“Is this what you usually do? You steal alcohol and bait women to the club’s back room without permission?”

“Without permission?” Anna replied, eyebrow quirked before grinning widely. “Honey, I own this club.”

A silent ‘Oh’ left Elsa’s lips, leaning back and tugging on her dress to attempt some decency, embarrassed she gave the club owner such rudeness earlier. Anna smirked, hands grabbing at Elsa’s ass and pulling her back into her body.

“Yes honey, I am _the_ Anna Arendelle,” the redhead whispered into Elsa’s ear, tongue trailing up Elsa’s jawbone and causing the blonde to shudder a bit.

“Welcome to Club Arendelle.”


End file.
